Después de nosotros
by temariskater
Summary: Una historia sobre el futuro. Matrimonios y parejas. Hijos de unos y de otros. Todo comienza en la mañana después de unas vacaciones, pero hay cosas que vienen de mucho, mucho antes. Un fic post-Shippuden lleno de pasiones ocultas.
1. Capítulo 1 - Buenos días, Konoha

_Os traigo un nuevo fic, que tendrá un poquito de todo. No desesperéis por este capítulo, que pronto estará el siguiente, en el que ya se verá qué pasa a lo largo del tiempo que se ha saltado._

* * *

**Capítulo 1: Buenos días, Konoha**

Unos ojos de color agua marina se toparon con la luz del sol. La joven se desperezó y saltó de la cama. Preveía un gran día para ella y su equipo. Por fin empezarían los entrenamientos específicos. Pero no era sólo eso lo que le gustaba de ese día. Hoy por fin volvería a ver a su equipo tras sus vacaciones en la tierra de su madre, en Suna.

La chica se fue a la ducha como una bala, antes de que al vago de su padre le diera por levantarse y tener una vida, que incluía una ducha a primera hora, como a ambos les gustaba.

Salió envuelta en una toalla y se plantó delante del armario. Por suerte, su madre siempre quería que pareciera una princesa, y en el viaje le había comprado ropa de entrenamiento nueva. Ropa que nadie más tendría ya que estaba comprada en la villa del eterno sol. Cogió el modelo que más le gustaba de los que había traído: pantalón negro algo abombado (el típico de los ninjas), zapatos negros de ninja con algo de tacón, una camiseta de asillas finas de color fucsia y una pequeña chaquetilla blanca cuya manga era de tres cuartos y que llegaba por debajo de su pecho de forma normal, cerrada cual kimono, y luego terminaba en unas cintas que se entrecruzaban y terminaban en su espalda con un lazo.

La imagen que le devolvió el espejo la complacía. A sus dieciséis años no estaba tan mal, aunque había heredado las caderas de su madre, algo anchas para su gusto. Sin embargo, el pelo todavía le faltaba y últimamente le cansaba el largo que tenía. Su pelo azabache, como el de su padre, era ondulado y caía hasta un poco más de la mitad de su espalda. No tenía flequillo pero su corte era picado y le hacía una bonita forma en la cara. Lo peinó un poco con un peine para pelo rizado y se colocó el obsequio que le habían dado sus tíos en este último viaje: unos pendientes de plata cuyo dibujo era un muy pequeño símbolo de la arena.

_ ¡El desayuno!

La voz de su madre interrumpió su mañana, pero rápidamente se colocó su cinta de la hoja de color azul oscuro a modo de cinturón y bajó corriendo las escaleras apartándose con las manos los dos mechones de los lados de la cara que le impedían ver.

_ Buenos días, hija.

La rubia kunoichi, con sus mismos ojos, pero ya más adulta, le dio un beso en la mejilla a su pequeña, que ya no era tan pequeña. En el momento en el que la morena se sentó, apareció su padre con pinta de estar aún dormido y con su pijama.

_ Buenos días.

Al saludo añadió un bostezo y el patriarca se sentó en la mesa. La mujer de Suna sirvió el desayuno y se sentó.

_ Te queda muy bien ese conjunto, cielo.

_ Gracias, mamá.

La joven mordió un croissant después de haberlo bañado en su chocolate caliente. Miró a su familia. Su madre era toda una potencia, igual que ella, aunque su padre era un vago, y ella había cogido parte de eso también sin querer. La genética, que a veces es buena y otras es mala.

_ Mamá…

_ Dime, Karura.

_ ¿Cuándo dijo tío Gaara que vendrían mis primos?

_ En una semana o así. ¿Por?

_ Ya los echo de menos.

Temari sonrió. Su hija era un encanto. Aunque con ese pelo muchas veces no parecía que la hubiera parido ella. Sabía que su pelo era como el de Shikamaru, pero le desalentaba saber que el color de pelo de su madre quizá se perdería para siempre. Tal vez, cuando tuviera nietos, alguno sería rubio o rubia.

_ Vas muy guapa tú como para ir sólo a entrenar.

Karura se sonrojó. Vale, su padre podía ser bastante dormilón, pero cuando se despertaba de sus trances, era demasiado observador.

_ No debería dejarte salir así.

_ ¡Shikamaru!

Temari lo miró con reproche a sabiendas de que a su hija le daría un infarto como siguiera en ese plan.

_ Vete ya, que llegarás tarde.

Karura se levantó y le dio un beso a su madre para salir corriendo.

_ ¿No se te olvida algo, señorita?

La morena de ojos esmeraldas miró a su padre y sonrió divertida, se acercó y le dio un beso a él también. Era muy celoso, aunque no lo pareciera.

Karura corrió hacia su cuarto antes de salir para coger su porta-kunais ponerse un poquito de brillo en los labios. Perfecta.

* * *

En la casa de los Uchiha parecía que todo temblara.

_ ¡Y yo ya te he dicho que porque seas mayor que yo no me mandas, Aisaka!

_ ¡No te mando, sólo te digo lo que hay! ¡Y tienes que venir a almorzar hoy y punto!

_ ¡Y un cuerno!

_ ¿Se puede saber qué demonios está pasando aquí?

Sasuke apareció con un incómodo tic en la ceja. Sus hijas eran un par de demonios, menos mal que el mayor sí le hacía más caso. El problema no era que a él le faltara autoridad, sino que Sakura las consentía demasiado y que las hermanas habían heredado su mal genio.

_ ¡Oto-san! Hikari no quiere venir a la comida de oka-san.

_ Hikari…

_ Papá, por favor. No quiero estar.

En el fondo Sasuke la entendía. El pequeño romance que había desarrollado su Hikari por el hijo de Naruto, Kaname, hacía que la pobre sufriera cuando veía cómo la ignoraba por su hermana o por cualquier otra mujer.

_ Háblalo con tu madre.

Hikari sonrió complacida. Estaba mal que lo dijera, pero para su padre, ella siempre iba a ser la pequeñina y por ello, su consentida.

_ Aisaka, vete a vestir.

Aisaka soltó un improperio al cerrar de golpe la puerta de su cuarto. Siempre le pasaba lo mismo: Sasuke le daba la razón a la menor. La chica de pelo rosa se puso su conjunto de leggin negro y kimono corto azul oscuro, con el símbolo Uchiha a la espalda, y sus zapatos ninja negros de tacón. Se paró delante del espejo y torturó a sus ojos negros con delineador del mismo color. Cogió su melenita por los hombros y le separó los dos mechones delanteros para colocarse su banda de la villa de cinta azul oscuro a modo de diadema.

Primer día de entrenamiento de nuevo. Aisaka bufó. Significaba ser mandada por un prepotente, por un obcecado y torturador maestro, o lo que era lo mismo: su hermano.

Sakura miró desde la puerta a su hijo: un guapísimo chico de veinte años. La imagen calcada de su padre de joven, sólo que con su cabello negro algo más largo. El joven tenía su ropa de shinobi típica puesta ya y simplemente estaba mirando unos documentos sentado en la cama, esperando por Aisaka.

La pelirrosa entró en la habitación y se sentó junto al mayor de sus tres hijos.

_ Daisuke, relájate, ¿quieres? Hoy es sólo el primer día después de esas dos semanas de vacaciones.

_ No puedo relajarme. Los demás equipos ya han empezado con los entrenamientos específicos menos el mío. Y todo por culpa de Karura.

El chico se puso los dedos índice y pulgar en el puente de la nariz para relajarse. Sabía que Karura no tenía la culpa, pero no podía evitar el tratar de responsabilizarla. Ella no tenía la culpa de que su tío el Kazekage tuviera el antojo de ver a su sobrina, y que su tío Kankuro apoyara esa decisión.

_ Tu equipo está considerado el mejor de la villa. Lo harán bien y recuperaréis el tiempo perdido. Piensa que Azuma lo tiene peor que tú.

Eso era cierto, su mejor amigo tenía un equipo al que no le gustaba cooperar demasiado, y que encima tenía un miembro más que el resto de equipos. Al menos, aunque fuera el hijo de Kurenai y de Asuma, no se tenía que encargar de un trío Ino-Shika-Cho, como su padre en el pasado.

_ Haré todo lo que pueda.

_ Lo sé. Tu orgullo Uchiha te lo provoca, cariño.

Sakura se rió y su hijo la miró resignado. Sus chistes sobre su apellido y su carácter por él no le hacían demasiada gracia ni a él ni a su padre.

_ ¡Oka-san! ¡¿Puedes venir?!

_ Lo siento, Daisuke. Hikari me reclama.

Sakura salió con una sonrisa al cuarto de Hikari. Su hija la esperaba en la cama con dos blusas en la mano. Se estaba empezando a acostumbrar a esa imagen. La pequeña de la casa estaba afrontando la fase que ella había denominado como "no-sé-qué-ponerme".

_ Mamá, ¿cuál de las dos me pongo?

La pelirrosa miró la ropa de su hija. Un pantalón blanco con sus zapatos ninja azules planos. Aún nada de tacones. Hikari la miró con sus ojos verdes implorando a su madre por su opinión.

_ A mí me gusta la estrechita, la de estilo nadador.

Su madre le había señalado la camisa de su derecha, un top de asillas estilo nadador de color blanco. Hikari asintió y se la puso, mientras abría la puerta de su armario para sacar un corsé de color azul oscuro que se cerraba con un lazo. Mientras, Sakura ya la esperaba con el cepillo, para peinarla como siempre hacía. El pelo de Hikari era una de esas cosas que se daban poco en la genética. De forma natural tenía el negro de su padre como base, pero esparcidas a lo largo tenía finas mechitas naturales de color rosa. Sakura le puso recogió el pelo en una coleta hacia un lado, dejando dos mechones a los lados de su cara.

_ Bueno, ya está.

_ Mamá… No quiero comer en casa hoy…

_ Hikari, me lo prometiste.

_ Pero…

_ Una promesa no se incumple.

Sakura salió de la habitación sin percatarse de los ojos acuosos de su hija.

* * *

En otro punto de Konoha, se oyó otro grito como el de la casa de los Uchiha.

_ ¡Que salgas del baño ya, Mikoto!

_ ¡Cállate, Daichi!

Era insoportable. Su primo Daichi se quedaba allí esa semana, mientras sus tíos Neji y Tenten estaban en Suna con los tíos de Karura. Mikoto se miró en el espejo del baño y comprobó que su ropa ninja estaba bien puesta: pantalón negro, camisa muy ajustada de color lila muy claro de manga corta, chaleco hasta por debajo del pecho de color negro y tacones negro. Rápidamente con un peine se pasó por su lacio pelo rubio y luego se puso algo de rímel para sus bonitos ojos zafiro. Su piel clarita destacaba con aquella ropa negra. Le gustaba.

Abrió la puerta del baño y vio al chico moreno de ojos castaños y frunció el ceño.

_ Ya era hora, ¿no?

_ Es mi casa, me estoy el tiempo que me dé la gana.

Mientras iba a su habitación, Mikoto se cruzó con su madre y con Kaname, los cuales conversaban tranquilamente sobre el almuerzo en casa de los Uchiha.

Kaname suspiró a su madre. Estaba demasiado emocionada con aquella comida, hacía tiempo que no hacían algo así todas las familias, y por eso se le hacía tan especial. El chico pasó una mano por su cabello negro y reviró sus ojos azules claros. Iba a ser un día largo.

Entre tanto, una chica idéntica a Mikoto, pero con los ojos blancos repasaba con los dedos el corte que se acababa de hacer hacía dos días. Su larga melena rubia se había convertido en una melenita corta con un fleco del lado derecho. Con una pequeña pinza rosa claro, como su vestimenta – que era idéntica a la de Mikoto, salvo en la camisa – se ajustó los mechones del lado izquierdo.

_ Rioko, va, que llegaremos tarde.

* * *

Cada equipo finalmente, y después de su agitada mañana, llegó a su destino de encuentro.

* * *

_Bueno, capítulo 1 de introducción, espero que os gusten los que vendrán __ Temariskater._


	2. Capítulo 2 - No te atragantes

_Este capítulo ya tiene algo más de acción. _

* * *

**Capítulo 2: No te atragantes**

Karura ya estaba desesperada. ¿Qué clase de maestro llega tarde el primer día después de unas vacaciones? Pues el suyo.

Cuando ya estaba a punto de empezar a decir palabras malsonantes, vio a Aisaka y a Daisuke.

_ ¡Aisaka-chan!

La pelirrosa corrió hasta su amiga y la abrazó.

_ ¿Cómo te fue en Suna?

_ Bien. Muy bien. Kora y Tadase mandan saludos a todos. Mi madre dijo que estarán aquí en una semana.

En ese momento Daisuke llegó junto a las chicas y miró a la morena de ojos esmeralda. Irradiaba felicidad… Una felicidad que había conseguido al marcharse de Konoha. Lo que él aquí no conseguía. Y sí, Daisuke era su maestro, pero también tenía unos sentimientos por esa chica que no podía admitirse a sí mismo. Simplemente no estaba bien. Ella no era mayor de edad aún y lo más probable era que, aunque todas las solteras de la villa se dejaran matar por una sonrisa suya, Karura no lo hiciera.

Kaname llegó entonces con las manos en los bolsillos y miró a su equipo. Esas dos cafres y Daisuke eran su familia, aparte de sus padres.

_ Hola, gente.

_ Hola, Kaname.

El moreno sonrió a la única hija de Temari y Shikamaru y luego, a la escultural Aisaka. Esa chica era guapísima y a cualquier hombre le desataría sus instintos más bajos. Le atraía. No lo podía negar.

* * *

Azuma, tan guapo como su padre y vestido de ropa shinobi, esperaba a su equipo, si se lo podía llamar así. No entendía cómo, después de crecer juntos, se habían distanciado así. Daichi y Mikoto, aunque eran primos se llevaban como el perro y el gato; Hikari no quería formar parte de ese equipo en el que no tenía ningún amigo salvo su maestro; Rioko se la pasaba intentando que las discusiones se cortaran lo más rápido posible; y él, desde que empezó a salir con Aisaka, no les prestaba demasiada atención.

Daichi y Mikoto aparecieron junto a Hikari y Rioko. Azuma notó a su cuñadita bastante triste aunque trataba de disimular, y los otros dos no se dirigían la palabra. Sería una mañana larga, muy larga.

* * *

Temari estaba enfadada. Shikamaru justo ahora venía y le decía que no iría a la comida. Que tenía otros quehaceres. Pues a ella le importaba un bledo. Iría y se divertiría.

Se coló en su gran armario y miró bien. Quería estar espectacular, que el Nara quisiera devorarla de arriba abajo pero no pudiera tenerla.

Enseguida se colocó un pantalón pitillo negro ajustado y una blusa de manga larga de seda de color azul cielo – la cual remangó un poco – y a juego terminó poniéndose unos tacones negros cerrados. Sabía cómo se ponía Shikamaru si se soltaba el pelo, así que hizo esto y lo alisó con los dedos. Luego se maquilló muy discretamente pero logrando resaltar sus ojos agua marina.

Cuando terminó, se aseguró de pasearse delante de su marido y exhibirse, y luego salió de la casa.

* * *

A Sasuke le estaba dando un ataque. Sólo veía como Sakura movía y movía su boca hablando sin parar. Esa mujer no se callaba ni debajo del agua.

_ ¡¿Me estás escuchando?!

_ Hmp.

_ Sasuke, te dije que me ayudaras a bajar esas cajas de vajilla.

_ Hmp.

_ ¡Deja de decir monosílabos y haz lo que te digo!

El pelinegro frunció el ceño. Desde cuándo el aceptaba órdenes de alguien que no fuese él mismo. Exactamente: nunca. Así que como le daba igual esa dichosa comida y lo que ella le decía, se levantó de la butaca donde estaba y se encerró en su estudio.

* * *

_ ¡Tía Hanabi!

Mikoto y Rioko corrieron a abrazar a su tía de apenas veintisiete años. Hacía una semana que no la veían pues había salido a un entrenamiento especial en otra aldea.

Los acompañantes de Hanabi rieron al ver cómo las gemelas casi dejan sin respiración a la menor de las hijas de Hiashi. Hanabi iba al almuerzo de Sakura junto a los acaramelados Choji e Ino y la parejita formada por Kiba y Akamaru.

Las rubias soltaron a su querida tía y saludaron al resto de los ninjas, pero en particular Mikoto se acercó a Akamaru y le acarició. Adoraba a los perros, y siempre quiso ser una ninja experta en ellos… Pero todo eso fue después de conocer a Kiba. Era bastante irónico. Kiba la había visto corretear en pañales con Rioko, pero a día de hoy, era la única persona que deseaba tener con ella. Imaginaba como siempre la imposibilidad de tener a semejante hombre junto a ella, pero soñar era gratis.

* * *

_ Amor, ¿no deberíamos esperar por los chicos?

_ Kaname dijo que iría después de entrenar a casa de Azuma a ducharse. Daichi, Rioko y Mikoto dijeron que llegarían tarde. Así que deberíamos ir saliendo, Naruto-kun.

_ Es delito dejarte salir así, mujer.

El Hokage sonrió zorruno a la siempre dulce Hinata, que complacida, aceptó el beso que le brindaba su marido mientras la tomaba de la cintura.

* * *

Karura miró exhausta a Aisaka y Kaname que estaban tirados en el suelo tratando de recobrar el aliento; mientras Daisuke con una sonrisita de lado, apoyado en un árbol, se reía internamente de cómo sus alumnos perdían fondo en apenas siete días.

_ Ya podemos irnos. Hemos terminado.

_ ¿Hemos? ¡Pero si tú no has hecho nada! _ Aisaka furiosa le reclamó a su hermano.

_ Sí he hecho. Os he aguantado una mañana completa. Imagina qué esfuerzo más grande.

Daisuke le rebujó el pelo a su hermana y compartió un saludo con Kaname. Sólo quedaban Karura y él.

Karura se sonrojó no sólo por el calor y se acercó a su sensei.

_ Nos has matado hoy, ¿eh?

_ Vosotros lo que tenéis es mucho cuento. Eso pasa por no correr dos horas al día en la semana de vacaciones como os dije.

La morena reviró los ojos mientras se soltaba la coleta que se había hecho para entrenar. Daisuke Uchiha nunca cambiaría. Seguía siendo igual que cuando se conocieron.

_**Flashback **_

Shikamaru y Temari no siempre habían vivido en Konoha. Cuando Temari se quedó embarazada, los hermanos de ella se empeñaron en que pasaran un tiempo en la villa de la Arena. Pasados varios años, ambos decidieron volver a la villa de la Hoja. En ese momento, estaban desembalando cajas mientras la revoltosa Karura, de once años, curioseaba por la casa cuando llegó a la puerta que habían dejado abierta y se encontró con la seria mirada de Sasuke Uchiha.

_ H-Hola.

_ Hola, pequeña. ¿Ya no te acuerdas de mí?

Alguna vez había visto a esa mujer de extraño pelo rosado en Suna, donde trabajaba como médico en casos difíciles.

_ Eres la médico de tío Gaara y tío Kankuro, ¿no?

_ Eso es. ¿Está tu madre?

_ Sí. Está dentro. Pasen, por favor.

Sasuke sonrió débilmente. Le gustaba esa niña. Era muy educada y refinada. Estaba claro que quien más había tomado parte en sus modales y finura eran Gaara y Temari.

El pelinegro mayor bajó un poco hasta su altura y trató de simpatizar con ella mientras oía como Sakura ya parloteaba con Temari.

_ Karura, te presento a mis hijos. Ella es Hikari, tiene casi la misma edad que tú. Ella es Aisaka. Y este es mi hijo mayor, Daisuke.

Los ojitos esmeraldas de Karura toparon con los bonitos ojos negros del chico de dieciséis, después de encontrase con los otros ojos de las niñas. Los ojos de Aisaka eran parecidos a los de Daisuke, pero los del chico eran más brillantes, más perfectos, enmarcados por espesas pestañas como las que había visto en el padre de los tres.

_ Mucho gusto. Yo soy Nara Karura y tengo doce años.

Entonces los chicos se quedaron en el jardín. Mientras Hikari, de once años en ese momento, Aisaka, de quince, y Karura hablaban de cosas toqueteando el pequeño lago del patio trasero de los Nara; Daisuke simplemente en silencio se había sentado al lado de la guapa chica morena. No sabía lo que le pasaba, pero era bien hermosa.

Hikari de repente hablaba sobre uno de sus entrenamientos con Sasuke y se levantó imitando una patada con lo que terminó en el suelo.

_ Eso no te pasaría si midieras tus movimientos. Ya te lo dije esta mañana.

Karura miró al chico. Era la primera vez que oía su voz. Y aunque hubiese sido un comentario algo mordaz, le había gustado.

_**End of Flashback**_

_ A mi madre no le gusta que la gente llegue tarde, así que yo me voy marchando.

Haciendo algo a lo que no se había atrevido desde los diecisiete, cuando Karura obtuvo su primera distinción como ninja de la Hoja, le dio un suave beso en la mejilla a la morena.

* * *

En la casa de los Uchiha los adultos ya estaban en el salón charlando tranquilamente. Sasuke salió de su estudio obligado por Naruto.

_ ¡Vamos, teme! ¡Diviértete!

_ No me llames teme, dobe.

_ ¡Teme!

_ Dobe.

_ ¡Teme!

_ Dobe.

_ ¡Teme!

_ Usuratonkachi.

El pelinegro sonrió. Había vuelto a ganar. Como siempre.

_ No es justo, dattebayo.

_ Todavía no entiendo cómo eres Hokage si sigues diciendo las mismas cosas que cuando tenías doce.

_ ¡Cállate, teme!

Antes de que empezaran otra vez, aparecieron los chicos. Daichi, Mikoto y Rioko estaban de brazos cruzados, al parecer algo molestos. Karura, Aisaka y Hikari trataban de charlar mientras veían al trío de enfadados. Azuma y Daisuke hablaban tranquilos.

En cuanto la morena Nara registró la habitación corrió hasta el Uchiha mayor.

_ ¡Sasuke-san!

Sasuke sonrió de lado. Sabía de antemano que tenía que abrir sus musculosos brazos a la chica que enseguida se abrazó a él. Todo el mundo se rió. Si todos sabían que Karura tenía en sus manos al joven más codiciado de Konoha, Daisuke; sabían de sobra que la chiquilla tenía encandilado al padre de éste que la había tratado siempre como a su propia hija.

_ Sasuke-san, tengo que contarte del viaje. Tío Gaara me dio recuerdos para ti y dice que vayas pronto.

Entre charla y charla se sentaron a comer. Fue muy ameno compartir un rato aunque no estuvieran Neji y Tenten.

Temari, sentada en medio de Sasuke y Hinata, recibió la pregunta que no quería recibir.

_ ¿Y Shikamaru? _ preguntó Ino.

_ Ese vago se ha quedado en casa.

Temari rió falsamente. Cosa que Sasuke notó, al igual que su mirada triste cuando la vio en la casa.

Ya en el postre – una deliciosa y gigantesca tarta de tres chocolates – los jóvenes ninjas estaban en sus temas, salvo Hikari y Mikoto.

Los mayores decidieron tomar una copa al terminar. Mientras que los chicos charlaban sentados en el suelo.

_ Sakura, ¿te importa si salgo al jardín? Es que estoy algo acalorada.

_ Mi casa es tu casa. Ya lo sabes, Temari.

La rubia salió y se sentó en el porche tradicional del patio y miró hacia los árboles frondosos del bosque Uchiha. Sintió que una figura se sentaba a su lado, pero no le dio importancia al saber que era Sasuke.

_ ¿Qué ha pasado en realidad?

_ Nada. No ha pasado nada. Lo mismo de estos últimos años.

El cambio de villa no le había sentado muy bien al matrimonio entre Temari y Shikamaru. Su relación se había aguado un poco al estar viviendo con los hermanos de la rubia, pero había terminado de hundirse al regresar a sus antiguas vidas. Ellos se habían querido mucho, muchísimo, pero la rutina y los conflictos que ésta presentaba habían matado lo que un día los había unido. Por el bien de Karura, aparentaban delante de ella y cuando sus amigos iban a casa. Pero al estar solos ni se miraban, ni hablaban. Y ni que decir tenía que la rubia no había sentido un beso de verdad desde hacía bastante tiempo.

Sasuke estaba al tanto de la situación, gracias a que las familias se llevaban bien, sobre todo por Sakura que se encargaba de visitar la casa Nara casi cada día. Con el paso de los años, había conocido tanto a Shikamaru como a Temari. Ambos eran diferentes entre sí, pero compartían el amor de su única hija. Sin embargo, no podía evitar preocuparse más por ella que por él. A Shikamaru le daba igual lo que ella sintiera desde hacía bastante. Eso enfermaba al Uchiha. No valoraba a la perfecta mujer que tenía a su lado.

_ Deberías dejarlo ya.

_ No me esperaba que precisamente tú me dijeras eso, Sasuke…

_ Consejos vendo pero para mí no tengo.

Temari sonrió y se dejó caer en los muslos trabajados de Sasuke. El pelinegro la miró. Era natural esto en ellos. El estar siempre cerca. Mientras pasaba su mano por el suave cabello dorado como el sol de aquella espectacular fémina, se preguntaba si había algo más detrás de estos momentos que tenían a veces… Y que se repetían continuamente.

* * *

_Uy, uy, aquí hay tomate. Je, je, je. Espero que os gustase este capítulo. Temariskater._


	3. Capítulo 3 - Intentos de noches perfecta

_Perdón por la tardanza. Aquí el capítulo 3_

* * *

**Capítulo 3: Intentos de noches perfectas**

En otra parte de la casa, mientras Aisaka y Azuma compartían su saliva devorándose con pasión, Hikari estaba al borde de las lágrimas. Se había encerrado en su habitación. Kaname no había dejado de tontear con Aisaka y Karura. ¿Por qué a ella nunca la tenía en cuenta? Si supiera todo lo que sentía por él… ¿Cambiaría? Probablemente no.

Se soltó su pelo con mechitas cuando notó los golpes en la puerta.

_ No quiero ver a nadie.

El Uzumaki de los sueños de Hikari entró sin permiso y se sentó en la cama a su lado.

_ ¿Qué ha pasado? Tu hermana estaba preocupada, y Rioko también.

_ Que vengan ellas si tanto les importa. Ah, no. Se me olvidaba, Aisaka estará comiéndole la boca a Azuma y Rioko estará besando el suelo por donde pisa Mikoto.

_ Eh, mucho ojo con lo que dices de mis hermanas. No seas malagradecida. Encima de que…

_ ¡No me vengas a decir que has venido por mí!

_ ¡Pues sí, lista!

_ ¡Vaya, con lo que yo te importo! ¡Seguro que estabas preocupadísimo por lo que me pasaba! ¡Ja!

_ ¡Pues sí lo estaba!

_ ¡No mientas! ¡Para ti cualquiera es más importante que yo, sobre todo si tiene un buen par de tetas!

_ ¡Eso no es verdad y lo sabes!

_ ¡Y un cuerno! ¡Siempre igual! ¡Estoy cansada de…!

Kaname la silenció con su boca. Genial, estaba haciendo justamente lo que su padre le había dicho que no hiciera. "Nada de acercarse a Hikari. Sasuke te matará. Adora a Hikari, es la pequeña de los tres. Acabarás torturado en el mundo del Sharingan". Al diablo con todo. Había intentado alejarse de ella, salir con otras mujeres, hablarle lo justo y necesario; pero nada funcionaba. La quería para él. Y ella también lo quería.

* * *

Mikoto bufó algo exasperada. Ese tipo de reuniones a sus diecinueve años ya le resultaban aburridas. Miró de reojo a Kiba y Akamaru. Cambió el bufar por suspirar. Lo adoraba.

Kiba desde el otro lado de la habitación charlaba mientras también miraba a la gemela de Rioko. Era muy guapa y sobre todo, lista. Listísima. Sin proponérselo había hecho que se planteara seriamente si su soltería estaba bien pensada. Notó su pesadez y decidió ir a hablar con ella. Pero el primo de la chica se le adelantó sentándose a su lado.

_ ¿Qué te pasa, Mikoto?

_ Nada… Además, ¿a ti qué te importa?

_ No seas así… Tú sabes que a mí me importas mucho.

Si es cierto que Daichi y Mikoto se llevan mal, también es cierto que eso no siempre fue así.

_**Flashback**_

Una niña de catorce años se alistaba para ir a entrenar. Sus manos pasaron por su pelo rubio y lacio hasta lograr hacer una coleta alta que alisó con los dedos. Su vista en el espejo se encontró con la de un chico de doce que ya estaba listo para salir.

_ Mikoto, venga.

_ Que no me metas prisa.

_ Vamos a llegar tarde y Azuma se cogerá un rebote, ya lo verás.

_ Pues mira tú qué problema.

_ Eres una cabezota.

Mirando a ambos lados del pasillo, comprobando que no hubiera nadie que pudiera verlo, Daichi entró al baño y cerró la puerta con llave desde dentro. Se acercó a su prima y la giró. A pesar de ser dos años menor, le sacaba media cabeza. Ambos sonrieron y se inclinaron levemente, juntando sus labios.

_**End of Flashback**_

Mikoto no pudo con los remordimientos de aquellos tres meses en los que habían estado saliendo a escondidas. Su cariño no había sido jamás el normal entre primos, sino que se habían enamorado el uno del otro.

Sin embargo, la mayor de las gemelas por cinco minutos, decidió que debía terminarse y se olvidó de él, para meterse en otro problema amoroso casi mayor. Por otra parte, Daichi no lo superó tan bien. Fue la primera vez que una mujer le traicionaba y la primera que con la que había salido y besado.

Por eso se llevaban mal. Mikoto al principio había tratado de mantener una cierta cordialidad, pero enseguida Daichi le hizo ver a través de insultos y rigidez que él no le concedería ese placer de volver a tener una amistad. Aunque, por ahora, se arrepentía. Mikoto siempre sería su primer amor. Daichi siempre sería a su vez, el primer amor de Mikoto.

* * *

Daisuke le pasó una bebida a Karura. La chica se veía algo deprimida. No era sólo por él esta vez.

Por mucho que Temari había hecho lo imposible porque ella no se diera cuenta de lo mal que estaban sus padres, Karura siempre fue una niña demasiado intuitiva. Sabía que cuando volvieran a casa, Temari y Shikamaru discutirían como si no hubiese mañana.

El pelinegro acarició con cariño el largo cabello de Karura, como hacía cuando él aún no era su sensei.

_ Sea lo que sea se arreglará.

_ No lo hará. Las cosas que han tomado tanto tiempo no se arreglan. Mis padres no son los únicos que se han mantenido en una especie de silencio a voces muchos años.

_ No es como que se odien, Karura.

_ No. Pero tampoco se aman. Ni se quieren. Ni se aprecian. Simplemente son indiferentes en cuanto al amor, pero discuten, se gritan…

Se hizo un silencio entre los dos, en el que Karura, haciendo algo que mucho tiempo no hacía, se apoyó en el hombro de Daisuke y cerró los ojos.

_ Yo… Yo sólo quiero que sean felices. Lo que me molesta de todo lo que está pasando y de lo que ha pasado, es que nunca he podido hacer nada.

Daisuke la entendía. Aunque los Uchiha aparentaban bien, su madre, desde que Hikari tenía unos cinco o seis años, se había dedicado a gritarle a su padre, y su padre se dedicaba a odiarla en silencio.

* * *

_ Sasuke…

_ ¿Hm?

_ Deberíamos volver a entrar. Sakura estará preocupada por ti. Ya sabes que no le gusta que salgas sin decirle cuánto tardarás o dónde vas.

_ Que se vaya al cuerno.

Temari se rió. Ese hombre no tenía remedio. Era demasiado impetuoso, y aunque eso le gustaba, porque ella había tenido también esa característica, le parecía peligroso conociendo la fuerza que poseía la pelirrosa.

_ Mis sobrinos vienen en una semana…

_ Uno de los dos se puede quedar aquí si quiere.

_ No hace falta… No tengo nada preparado en casa, pero lo prepararé. Kora dormirá con Karura y a Tadase le prepararé un cuarto.

Temari volvió a abrir sus ojos y miró a Sasuke que a su vez la miró a ella. La rubia sabía cuando le miraba, que era una persona importante para ella… Quizá demasiado. Hacía un par de meses que había llegado a la conclusión de que la cercanía que tenían era algo extraña, pero no le importaba en lo más mínimo cómo se viera o lo que dijeran. Como Sasuke había dicho: que se vaya al cuerno.

* * *

_ Kaname…

Hikari abrió los ojos al cortar aquel beso demandante. Sus orbes verdes estaban rayados de la emoción. Kaname besó la frente de la chica de las curiosas mechitas con lentitud.

_ ¿Por qué?

_ Es bastante obvio.

_ Lo obvio en este caso no existe… Y lo sabes muy bien.

La joven de ojos verdes delicadamente pasó su mano por el pelo de Kaname. Lo quería tanto… Pero no se fiaba de él en lo absoluto.

* * *

La velada había llegado ya a su fin. La gente ya estaba empezando a irse mientras Sakura los despedía. A pesar de ser una mujer mandona vio a la pequeña Karura en brazos de su hijo, casi dormida y sonrió.

Mikoto sonrió a Rioko mientras ambas se contaban cosas saliendo de la casa. Su mirada zafiro se cruzó con la de Kiba y éste le sonrió tiernamente. La chica era muy dulce, pero Naruto siempre lo fulminaba con la mirada asesina haciendo que no se acercara.

Aisaka se despedía besando cálidamente los labios de su querido Azuma, mientras su suegra decía cosas sobre la juventud y que deberían de tomárselo con más calma.

Daichi simplemente caminaba con sus tías tranquilamente, pero con la mente en el dolor que sintió por el rechazo de Mikoto.

Mientras, en la habitación Hikari y Kaname se miraban en silencio pegados a la ventana notando el bullicio de la gente marchándose de la casa.

_ Hikari…

_ No intentes convencerme de nada, Kaname. Estoy cansada… Deberías marcharte. Tu padre te buscará si no te vas ya.

La chica recogió su pelo lleno de mechitas y apartó sus ojos verdes de los azul claro de Kaname.

_ No me pienso mover hasta que me escuches.

_ Te he escuchado muchos años, Kaname. Y creo que por eso me he vuelto estúpida.

_ ¡Joder, escúchame!

Hikari se volteó y le sonrió débilmente dándole permiso para continuar.

_ Quiero estar contigo. Aunque sea en secreto porque tu padre me mataría.

_ Kaname, entiende que no puedo creerte…

_ Por favor.

_ Tú sabes que yo te quiero… Muchísimo. Pero te conozco demasiado.

_ Déjame intentarlo.

Hikari suspiró y miró al techo calmando sus casi lacrimógenos ojos.

_ Lo pensaré.

* * *

Temari se levantó lentamente y terminó sentada.

_ Ya es tarde y Karura querrá irse ya.

_ Hmp.

Sasuke se levantó y se puso de pie, ofreciéndole a la rubia sus manos para que ella también se pusiera de pie. La mujer agarró sus manos suavemente y se puso en pie. Ambos se miraron a los ojos. El pelinegro se acercó y colocó su mano en una de sus mejillas, acariciándola levemente, para luego besar su frente con lentitud.

Luego, entraron a la casa donde los esperaban Daisuke, Karura y Sakura.

_ Sasuke, ¿dónde estabas?

_ Hmp.

Temari le dio un codazo leve para hacer que contestara mejor y Sasuke la miró como si le dijera que ni loco lo haría.

_ Temari, querida, si quieres te acompaño a casa o…

_ No te preocupes. Iremos bien.

_ Bueno, le había ofrecido a Karura el que se quedara en casa a dormir con Hikari. Claro, si no te importa.

_ Hija, si te quieres quedar por mí no hay problema.

Karura asintió y le dio un beso a su madre.

_ Entonces ya yo me marcho. Pásatelo bien, cariño.

Temari abrazó a su hija con tranquilidad.

_ Espera, te acompaño a la puerta.

Sasuke y Temari llegaron a la puerta de la casa estando solos.

_ Cuídamela, por favor. Ella te adora y si le pides algo lo hará.

_ Está bien.

La rubia sonrió y le dio un abrazo.

_ Gracias _ susurró.

_ No hay por qué darlas.

El pelinegro le dio un beso en el cuello y se dio la vuelta maldiciéndose mentalmente mientras oía la puerta cerrarse.

* * *

Kaname por su parte caminaba a casa con sus padres, las gemelas y su primo Daichi.

_ ¿Papá?

_ ¿Hai?

_ ¿Podemos hablar un momento?

Naruto asintió y dejó que las mujeres de su casa avanzaran y se quedó rezagado con el chico de pelo negro.

_ Papá, no lo he podido evitar. Hikari…

_ Hijo, yo te advertí. Tú has tomado tu decisión e intentaré apoyarte.

El Uzumaki asintió y le agradeció a Naruto.

* * *

"_Cliffhanger" como se diría en inglés. Intentaré subir el capítulo cuatro lo más rápido que pueda. Temariskater_


End file.
